Shattered
by Harry Potter will never die
Summary: Sequel to Soldier, read that first, will make better sense. Also warnings for slash, you know boy x boy. Full summary inside. Rated T just incase.


**Summary: **Ok, so a few people were asking about a sequel to Soldier so here it is. Basically, Harry receives Draco's letter and tries to come to term with his feelings but his depression threatens to consume him, until someone comes knocking on his door. Another song fic, and slash so don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer: **Ok so all rights go to J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury, Trading Yesterday and whoever else may have claims to either Harry Potter or the song Shattered.

* * *

**Shattered**

The eagle owl flew in unnoticed by the one occupant of the room, said occupant was staring into the dancing flames with blank once-stunning emerald green eyes.

The owl hooted suddenly, bringing Harry James Potter out of his reverie, Harry walked slowly over to the owl and untied the letter. Harry thought it was rather strange, considering nothing, or rather nobody, else had been able to find him.

As Harry opened the letter he looked down at the sender, if Harry was shocked it didn't show. Actually no emotion seemed to show in his face, except for one, depression.

Harry read the letter which read,

_Dear Harry,_

_Yes, I know that's unusual as I usually call you Scarhead or Potter but times change, people change._

_The thing is... I'm not sure how to put this but anyway I-I love you, Harry. Always have. I have no clue where you are or what you are doing but promise me this send a reply even if it's a howler telling me that you hate me. Just let me know you're ok._

_Forever yours,_

_Draco_

Harry looked at the paper, he couldn't believe it. Draco -Harry had never really thought of him a Malfoy- loved him back. Harry had first realised he fancied Draco just before the Yule Ball, just after he was turned into a ferret.

Harry sat back down again, staring at the burning embers of the fire.

It was ironic, really, Harry by the Avada Kedavra curse twice and survived twice, but for what, he thought, to live in a world of depression, that's what.

Harry picked up a quill and a piece of parchment, he knew an answer was required.

He simply wrote this,

_Dear Draco,_

_I've always loved you too,_

_Always yours,_

_Harry_

Then it was back to clouded thoughts for Harry.

The faces of each of the deceased popped up repeatedly each blaming him in a way they never would have if they'd been alive, Harry knew that but it was a deep down thought lost amongst the grieving.

People close to Harry and countless others had died, Harry knew he was slowly killing himself but couldn't find it within himself to care. Let the rest of the world know what there "Saviour" had become.

Oh yeah, Harry knew he was supposed to marry Ginny and have children but that wasn't what he wanted, there was no love between the two but that didn't matter to the rest of the Wizarding World.

Harry once again became lost in grief for everyone who had died in both of the wars.**  
**

The owl flew out of the window but Harry never noticed as it took the letter, he was to enthralled with the dying flames.

Harry was currently residing in Grimmauld Place. Everywhere he looked, he was reminded of Sirius, of Remus, of Fred. Harry couldn't take it but he was too much of a coward to contemplate dying, or was it he knew he'd just fail. When the war had ended the only thing going through Harry's mind was why couldn't he have died as well? Was it too much to ask for? Harry was pretty sure he must have done something terrible in a previous life, what, to be damned to an existence like the one he was in at the moment.

Somewhere in Harry's mind it occurred to him that maybe he should have told Draco where he was. Was it possible that Draco, was Harry's only hope? Well his friends hadn't exactly looked for him yet.

Harry was unsure whether or not he wanted to be found, which was why he had chosen Grimmauld Place, but Harry knew that the wards were probably broken by now, that was why he, Ron and Hermione had spent the last six months on the run, camping.

Harry almost let out an hysteric laugh as his thoughts turned onto love. The power that saved him and the power that cursed him.

The last of the flames died away, as tears rolled down Harry's face.

Silence, was all there was, the tears streaming down Harry's face as he stared into the flames.

Had he lost himself in grief? Well, he was certainly distancing himself from everyone, refusing to let anyone in, refusing to let anyone help him.

He was a living shell, and it was unlikely anything short of bringing back the dead would help.

The flames flickered and died, then Harry was surrounded in darkness, but he made no move to correct that.

It was hopeless, Harry knew he was too far gone for help, he was shattered.

A soft knocking at the door, startled Harry.

He knew the wards were down, but who'd want to find him no one else had.

Deciding he had nothing to loose, Harry walked to the door and opened it to reveal one Draco Malfoy.

Next thing Harry knew, he was embraced in a tight hug.

"_Don't give up hope," _a soft whisper in Harry's year and, for the first time in a while, Harry felt something other then grief.

* * *

**A/N: **It's done! Anyway it's the sequel and I just want to say a big thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or alerted Soldier. I was really pleased with the response. Also, there will be more Drarry song fics in the future, at some point. Thanks again.


End file.
